The Centuries Old Curse
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Centuries ago William and his family were cursed. Now after a mistake William made that cost Magnus her daughter. William ask her help to keep him from making that error again. Requirs knowing types of magic and types of rebirth . Fantasy, Sci-fi, Hurt/comfort and Family. Even I saw how this story was getting out of hand so I have rewritten eight chapters now. more later.
1. The curse

_The Curse_

If you do not like Fantasy and Syfy mixed together. This story isn't right for you.

Characters are Dr. William Zimmerman, Kate Freelander and Dr. Helen Magnus. And a sprinkling of the other characters and mentioning of Ashley Magnus in the beginning.

I do not own Sanctuary. I only play with the characters.

* * *

Dr. William Zimmerman. He was the protegé to Dr. Helen Magnus. If she only knew the truth of what happened to her daughter like he did.

Her daughter Ashley was doomed to die the day his daughter Anne had died. It was not because he held Ashley any ill will. It was something that happened to him and his family centuries ago. The curse that he bore in silence. Never telling anyone in hopes he could avoid happening to his loved ones. (wife and daughter.)Brought together, Forever apart, Until the three are one.

Those horrid words. They haunted his nightmares. The curse that his elder bother had placed on him centuries ago.

* * *

He entered his boss's bedroom. "Magnus. You are not responsible for Ashley's death I am." He said.

"What do you mean? You were not even in the lab. You where several floors away?" Magnus turned a confused look on her face.

"This is how. Watch."He took out his phone and called Kate.

"Will?" She said.

"Kate come to Magnus bedroom. I need to show you some thing." He lied.

A short time later there was a knock on Magnus bedroom door.

"Kate come in."

She did. "Now what is this you have to show me?"

"That." He pointed at Magnus bed.

Magnus was sitting in one of her chairs at the far side of the room. When he stepped behind her took out a needle he had filled early. Prayed for her forgiveness and jabbed her in the neck. She couldn't believe what he had just done as her world faded to black.

He caught her by the waist as she started to fall. He picked her up by the legs and carried her bridle styie to put her in the chair by the bed. He looked over at Magnus and said. "Watch." He took her ring hand in his right. Spread her fingers. Than he placed his left hand interlacing their fingers. There was a golden glow that spread to cover both their bodies. She opened her eyes leaned forward to look into his eyes and spoke something in a long dead language. He replied in the same language. She sighed leaned back and shut her eyes. He sighed unlaced their fingers and the golden glow slowly faded around them.

He turned to her ready to answer any questions she may have.

She pulled herself together. "What was that William?"

"My Curse think eternal life is a curse? When I die I come back in another body again and again for centuries that's my curse. When you have to push away your loved one so they will marry someone else because their happiness means more to you than your own. Than you can speak to me of curses."

"Then why is Ashley's death your fault?"

"Because when I worked for the FBI. They sent me down to Texas to help solve a murder spree that they had going on. Their lead detective on the case was a female detective and she was falling apart on me. So after work we went to a bar to take the edge off. We got drunk. We ended up in bed with no protection."

"We swore never to speak of that night again. We went on to solve the case and put murder in the sex feet under. She gave birth nine months later. When I touched my daughter. I knew she was my long-lost daughter. From that day I stayed as far away I could get. But it wasn't far enough. She died almost two years later. From that moment on I know my wife from the Nineteenth century had to follow her daughter. When I meet Ashley I knew that she was my wife from the Nineteenth century and all I could do was by her as much time as possible."

"If you knew? Than why not tell me?"

"Because it won't have made any difference in the end."

"But she was my daughter."

"She was my wife Magnus. Because of my actions I doomed. I found out the truth about Kate. When she was shot and out cold. So help me keep Kate away. So she will not suffer your daughter's fate." Then he walked out of the room leaving her with her thoughts and an unconscious Kate.

_Review on this chapter._


	2. Finding the Truth

_Finding out the Truth_

Kate was wondering why Magnus acted strangely. When ever she was around William.

Was it her imagining. But she noticed that it happening more and more. Was the doc having an affair with young William. She wondered? She questioned the others and that wasn't the case. 'Than what was?' She thought.

She knew he worked very long hours. Almost as long as his boss. What where they hiding from her? Sneaking was one of her specialties. So when Magnus and Will were both away to deal with a crisis. She let herself into Wills office to have a look around. She wanted to find out what they where hiding from her. But there was nothing to find so she put everything back the way she found it.

When he comes back. He found someone had been in his office.

"Kate report to my office now." Than he hung up the phone with a click.

She knew the gig was up. 'But how did he know it was me?' thought Kate.

She gave a knock on his office door.

"Who is it?"

"You damned well know who it is."

"Enter but you don't need a key do you Kate?" He said sarcastically. As he watched her enter the room. Closing the door behind her.

She came in and faced him. Putting her hands on her hips and glared at him. "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't until now. All I knew was someone had been in my office. As for who, I didn't know but only guest. You gave yourself away. So what did you want that was so important. That you couldn't wait for me to get home."

"I was trying to find out what's up with you and Magnus? Well William?"

"If you want to know so badly ask Magnus. Now get out of my office."

She left his office even more confused than before.

* * *

She went back to her room to pout. After pouting for a time. She got a call on her phone. "Report to Magnus office. Something has happened." The line went dead. She got off the bed grabbed her jacket, phone and gun then headed to Magnus office.

She was the first to Magnus office.

Magnus noticed that Kate sat in one of the two seat's of the love couch. When the others came in they took up the rest of the chairs leaving only the other seat on the love couch for William."Chuckled softly." When William came in.

When he sat down she began.

"There is a very rare red list abnormal lose in the warehouse district. The abnormal is intelligent and it looks like across between a rat and a porcupine. It is friendly except when cornered. Then it will bite. Its bite is venomous. If you do not receive a king cobras anti venom with in an hour of being bitten theirs nothing anyone can do for you. If stuck its quills are very hard to remove and are very painful until removed."

"Oh one last thing. Someone else knows that it is there and has sent a retrieval team to get it. So it's a hostile situation we are going into now lets ready.

Then everyone got ready. They reported to the garage.

"Henry all the equipment checked and ready?" Magnus asked.

"All ready checked and loaded Doc." Henry answered.

"Kate weapons?"

"All loaded and charged Doc." Kate answered.

"The Van Big Guy?"

"Cleaned and all ready Magnus." The Big Guy answered.

"Everything ready for the abnormal William?"

"Everything is ready Magnus." William answered.

"Okay load up and let's go."

As they left the sanctuary. Magnus directed The Big Guy to take them to the warehouse district. The abnormal was last seen their. When they got into the warehouse district Henry started to pick up readings on the abnormal. They drove to the front of one warehouse and stopped.

"Are you sure the abnormal is in that warehouse?"

"The signal keeps fading in and out but its strongest here Doc."

"Great a HAP who can only give us his best guess." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I would like to see you do better." Henry growled at her.

"Enough. Big Guy keep watch for the other retrieval team. If they have not been here. Than soon will be. You three follow me."

When Magnus open the back doors she went out. The other three followed her out. She led them into the warehouse.

"Henry hows the signal now?"

"Still faint but stronger. We need to go deeper in Doc."

"Okay let's go." She led the deeper in. Henry raised his hand so they came to a stop.

"What is it Henry?"

"A flicker on the screen like it was their one minute then gone the next."

"Bloody hell. it's playing with us. William?" She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"If I was going to play hide in go seek what would be my next move?"

"Henry what directions are the signals coming from?" Will asked.

"That way." He pointed off about ten degrees to the right of straight ahead.

Will thought of where he was pointing. "I would go deeper into the warehouse and to about the same angle but to the left."

Then Magnus phone buzzed. She answered it. "Hello? Yes, right, five minutes bloody hell. Thanks."

"The other teams coming in five minutes right?" Will asked Magnus.

"Yep. We got five minutes to find that abnormal. Longer then that we are going to have unfriendly company."

"This where it gets interesting." Kate grinned.

'If she only knew.' Thought Will.

Magnus ordered. "Kate and William that way." She pointed straight ahead. "Check everywhere for the abnormal. If you find it let us know. I am taking Henry with me."

Then they spilt up each checking their part of the warehouse. They looked in boxes around corners in any little spot they could think where it could hide.

The phone rang he answered it. "William the other team has entered the warehouse." The Big Guy said.

"Tell Magnus." Will said.

"Already did."

"Thanks for the warning Big Guy." Then Will end the call.

"Kate companies coming." Then just kept searching for the abnormal.

* * *

"Kate look." He said.

She came over and looked it was the abnormal they were looking for. Was hiding in small hallway made by some boxes that where stack close together.

He called Magnus. "We found the abnormal that you are looking for." He looked up in time to see a guy in aiming an automatic weapon at her back. He tackled her and got all but his legs out-of-the-way just guy pulled the trigger. The bullets missed her and hit his legs breaking them instead. He was able to get a shot off at almost the same moment that he got shot. He pulled the trigger killing the man who shot him.

Another man rounded the corner holding a hand gun. He saw the weapon for him and the hand that he was holding his gun in. He pulled her behind him no matter what the pain.

The other one shot him breaking his right arm and shoulder. She aimed over his right shoulder fired killing the man who just shot him.

She started to pull him into the small hallway. Forgetting that the abnormal was their and the gun fire scared it and now it attacked her back. But he saw it just in time. He threw himself on her forcing her on to her back. He covered her face with his arms. So when the abnormal attacked it was him it bit not her. In that last bit of protecting her was too much he fainted.

She rolled him off her then started checking him for injures. In doing so her left hand came into contact with his left hand and a golden glow covered both of them.

As it was fading Magnus came around the corner after she and Henry finish stunning the rest of the other team and abnormal.

Magnus saw Kate and Williams ring hands now bore sold gold rings. As she looked two words slip out of her mouth. "Bloody Hell."

I had to rewrite this Four times.

_Review_


	3. Save Him

Dr. Magnus. Shocked by what she had seen.

Kate or the person who was now inhabiting Kate's body looked at her. "I am Mara. Do not let him die, you can help him." She begged Dr. Magnus.

"Doc, Kate, Will. Is everyone all right?"

Magnus shock her head. 'Why was it William?' She thought. Then first things first.

"Henry get the Big Guy in here and have him bring the cage for the abnormal. The first aid kit, the king cobras anti snake venom. The gurney and venom are for William. He's been shot and bite. Then get the second team in here we have two dead and four stunned of the retrieval team. They need to go to the SHU cells. Have the OR readied and the infirmary."

Henry repeated it back to the Doc.

"Go Henry."

Henry was off like a shot knowing every second ment life or death for his friend.

She tried to help William with the things she had at hand until the Big Guy came with the first aid kit. Mara helped her as well. Magnus took out her hidden knife before cutting open his pant legs to get at his wounds. Magnus did not know if she knew how to unbuttoned his shirt. Starting the underside of left sleeve wrist of the shirt all way to the left waist. Then she pulled it all the way off left side of his chest. She did same for right side. Magnus hoped she knew of first-aid. Then Magnus went back to work on his legs. Why she worked on his left arm and shoulder.

Finally they had stop all the major bleeding now the other problem. "Give me your wedding band and his as well." Magnus said.

"What!" She said.

"In this time you are not married to him. If you are wearing wedding bands people are going to start asking question's that we can not answer. So both of your wedding bands." Magnus stuck out her hand. She slowly took them off their fingers and gave them to Magnus.

"I promise to take good care them."

Henry came back with The Big Guy as Magnus placed the rings in her pants pockets. Hiding them.

"Henry had the transport cage, gloves to put their friend in. Big Guy start a IV drip on Will. Then give him the King cobras anti venom he brought. Kate help me get him ready to transport." Magnus told her.

Magnus told her quietly as they bandaged up William. Not to answer either them or tell them to ask me.

"Every thing ready Big Guy?" Magnus asked.

He grunted. "Ready."

"Okay lower the gurney, on the count of three you two help me lift him on it."

They nodded their heads yes.

"Here we go One, Two , Three lift."

They got him on gurney and headed for the van at a rush.

"Wait for me." Henry said.

"Henry stay here and take charge of team two. You know what to do."

They got him into the Van.

Magnus checked his temperature as they got into the van. His temp was all ready at Ninety Nine point five degrees and it was only going to get worse.

As the Big Guy got in the front seat and started up the van. Magnus hit the back of his seat. "Lets go Big Guy. Home and do not spare the horse power."

The Big Guy did as Magus told him to. In ten minutes they were pulling into the sanctuary garage. Unloaded William and quickly loaded him into the elevator. Ready for the operating room. Magnus and the Big Guy got ready to work on him. Than they started working on William.

She helped them get ready to work on him. Mara could only watch them though the giant glass windows and wait as they worked on him.

They came in and worked on his legs first. They worked to get the bleeding under control. Then stitched his wounds closed. They splinted and bandaged his legs. Then his right arm and shoulder. They controlled the bleeding removed as much of the shattered bone as they could. Then they splinted for his upper left arm than bandaged his shoulder and hoped for the best. They took him to the infirmary and watched him twenty-four hours a day. His temp had risen another point five degrees before they finished working on him.

Henry had arrived half way though the surgery and asked. Them how it was going. She didn't say anything back to him. So he watched like she was then left fifteen minutes later making some lame excuse that they needed him else where.

She only watched and worried.

Finally Magnus came out. She looked tried.

"Well?" Mara asked.

"It went better than expected. The next forty-eight to seventy-two hours will tell. If his temp has not stabilized or started to go down by then it is most likely we will lose him."

**Review liked as well as wanted.**

**Sorry to live with a cliff hanger but I just had to get this idea out there for you.**


	4. Saving Will

Mara came in to see William after his surgery. She saw Magnus watching over him with a worried frown. She walked up to Magnus.

"How is he?" His wife questioned.

"I worried about his temperature. Its only been thirty minutes and his temperature as gone another point five degrees. To a hundred degrees at this rate we will lose him by morning. Oh by the way its best you call me doc she does."

"Doc?" She questioned.

"That's what she calls me.

"Do not worry he strong."

"As for William I hope your right?"

"I know I am right. I would not have married him other wise. I'll let know if his temperature starts to go up or down. And thank you for giving him a fighting chance. Doc." She bowed her head in thanks. Than turn walked to his bed and sat down.

Magnus began to under stand why William would risk all to save this woman. To bad it was not her in that seat. She left the infirmary and went to her office to work oh well. 'John had been like that at one time.' Helen thought.

The first time Magnus came back to the infirmary. She had not moved From his side.

Magnus checked his vital signs and had been four hours and his temperature had gone up point five degrees to a hundred point five.

"Well how is he Doctor?"

"His temperature has only gone up point five degrees. So not bad for now he's all right. I will have Henry bring by something in here for you to eat. If he has any questions send him to me."

"I will Doctor."

Then Magnus was gone.

'What a strange woman.' Mara thought.

Magnus set everything up for the both of them. First thing eight in the morning. Doc brought her a fresh change of clothes. Why she changed. Magnus checked on William. Every eight hours after that Doc checked on William. Doc had every meal brought to her and snacks.

Magnus answered the phone to a panicked voice. 'Magnus you half to come to the infirmary now! Its William. He's having trouble breathing?"

Magnus took one glance at the infirmary camera to see it was true. She was out of her office in a flash. She took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. She got down to the grabbed the endoscope and a plastic tube from the table. She pushed the panicked woman from Williams side. She bent over him and feed. The endoscope into his mouth and down his throat. Got a breathing tube and feed it in. With the way clear she pulled the scope out and hooked up the breathing machine to tube. Turn the breathing machine on and It was breathing for him.

"Thanks for calling me. You caught it before the alarms did thanks you. I thought you did not know how to use a phone?"

"I do not but this body does. When it came time to act it did so. That's all."

"Muscle memory. interesting."

"Muscle what?"

"It's when your body reacts without thinking about it."

"I see thanks again Magnus."

Being down their Magnus took His temperature it was Hundred and three-point five. "Bloody hell she whispered to her self."

"Whats wrong Magnus?"

"His temperature if it goes over a hundred four in his condition he may die."

"Are you say he's dieing?"

"No I am saying he may die."

"Do you have are wedding rings I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Give them to me. If he may die then let him do so knowing his wife is by his side. The rings." She stuck her right hand forward palm up.

Magnus put her hand in her pocket and pulled forth their rings and placed them in her right hand. She closed her fingers around her palm turn to her husband. She pulled forth the his ring and placed it on her husbands ring finger. She placed her ring on hers. Then went and sat down reaching up to interlace her fingers with his.

After seeing this she closed all the blinds to the infirmary then left. She gave instructions that no one was to go near the infirmary. She had the Big Guy enforce the order.

At the being of the third day Dr. Magnus came to the infirmary with fresh clothes for his wife. But she was not sitting in the seat next to him, instead she was asleep on the right beside him bed in the bed. They were sleeping peacefully. So she just went to check his temperature it was a hundred and four as she feared it would be but she decided to let them have this time to themself. She left leave orders no one was to go into the infirmary without her say so.

When she came back eight hours later she steeled herself for the worst but hoped for the best. She came in quietly. They where asleep she walked up to his bedside and took his temperature it was one hundred and three-point five. She could not believe her eyes so she took his temperature a second time it was the same. Then she looked up straight into Kate's open eyes. And smiled a great big smile.

They confused her. "Will he live doc?" She whispered.

Magnus nodded yes.

She smiled. "Go on tell everyone. I will make sure to hide the rings doc. Go on."

Magnus got up and ran out of the infirmary and almost jumped for joy. 'That cheeky monkey did it again.'

When Henry was the first one to show up. "Is it true? Is Will going to make it Kate."

"It's true Henry."

"Yes. Way to go Will." He got on his tablet and let everyone know that Will was going to make it. As he was tapping on his tablet. He left the infirmary.

Kate looked at Wills face. "You have a lot of people and abnormals pulling for you. And I am always here for you."

The others both abnormal and humans came by to see how Will was doing.

After eight hours had gone by. Magnus came to check Wills temperature it gone down five tenths of a degree. The next eight hours it went down another five tenths of a degree.

The next time Magnus came in eight hours later his temperature had dropped five tenth of a degree to a hundred and two point five degrees.

She still sat next to him when Magnus came the next time. Magnus took his temperature it was one hundred and two degrees. He started to choke Magnus reacted. She unhooked the breathing machine. Then drew forth the breathing tube. He was now breathing on his own.

"How is he doc?"

"Better. Now that he is breathing on his own. All he needs to do next is wake up. Till then we can only wait." They sat as the doc left.

When the doc came in eight hours later to take his temperature again. She asked the doc to stay so she could leave and take and quick shower and change her clothes. Magnus said yes.

So she went to her room. She showered and changes clothes quickly. And got back to the infirmary in less than fifteen minutes. When she got there no one was there. The doc or anyone but Will. "Damn it." They cursed. Magnus gave her word. She went over and sat down next to Will.

When Magnus came in eight hours later to take his temperature like before it had gone down five tenths of a degree. Magnus got to leave and found her way to the door blocked by Kate with Mara's memories.

"Kate?"

"You gave your word that you would be here until I got back. I came back with in fifteen minutes. When I came back you weren't here." She growled.

"I got called away Kate."

"Than you should have waited for someone to take your place." Their voice got low and very menacing.

"Do not take that tone with me young woman." Magnus voice was just as menacing. As two looked eyes trying to stare one another down. A faint voice stop them in their tracks.

"No fighting Ladies. Let me sleep." Will awoke to the voices of Kate and Magnus getting ready for a cat fight.

"William? Awake at last." Kate's head turned and asked.

"William? Your awake finally." Magnus head turned and asked at same time.

Will could only look at Kate his mouth hanging open stunned. As they both ran over to Wills bedside. 'What do I do now?' Will thought. Then he looked at his left hand ring finger. Were his ghostly golden ring had been and now their was none.

Magnus beat her to Williams side. She looked in his eyes first. Then checked the feeling in his feet, toes. His right hand, and fingers and arm. Checked his breathing, heart rate and blood pressure.

"Okay he's all yours." Magnus then she was gone.

Kate followed her to lock the door behind her. "Well Will?" They turned around only to find him asleep. "Well when your better maybe." She gave a sly smile.

She was awaken eight hours later by a rattle of the door lock.

"Hello Magnus time for his temperature?" She said as they opened the door.

"Yep."

"Go a head than."

She look at the thermometer. "Down point five more degrees."

When she got up she told them. "I Will be back to take Wills temperature Four more times. By then it should have returned to normal. Till then Kate."

Those four times came and went as Will temperature fell back to normal. Afterwards Magnus, William and Kate sat in the infirmary by themselves.

1

Magnus came and sat with an awake William. Why Kate showered and changed clothes.

"Well William what now?" Magnus asked.

"Well the best would be to put my legs back together. Then work on my right shoulder and my right arm."

"What about Kate?" Magnus asked.

"She can make her own decision."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Kate what now?

"I will stay with Will. Till he can walk out of here own his own two legs."

"No. You must help Magnus and abnormals at any time."

"Will?"

"No. When I'm well enough to leave on my own two legs. You are ready to help Magnus if she needs it.

"But?"

"No if, and's or but about. Understand."

"Yes Sir."

Magnus only watched. She had never seen William so commanding.

Review


	5. Kate and Mara

William had wonder how Mara's memories had joined with Kate's.

"Will who am I?" Mara/Kate asked.

"You are Kate Freelander with Maras memories combine in one body. You where and will become my Wife." Dr. William Zimmerman said.

"Why?"

"Because are future Daughter needs us."

"We had a daughter?"

"In the past. When my brother made us prisoners. I made a deal with him for quick a painless deaths for both you and are daughter. He could do whatever wanted to me if he just gave you and are daughter a quick, painless death and no recall of your deaths."

"Why?"

"Because he agreed only he didn't tell me about the deal he had with the lady in waiting. Who had showed him a secret way in to the castle and are rooms. Nor the deal he had made with her. The lady in waiting was the one who wanted to cursed use. My brother promised her."

"So lived with this curse? And never told any about it."

"Only Magnus."

"What of us now?"

"We try to end this curse and make this the last time it happens to us and are daughter."

**Review**


	6. Kate and the Doctor

Kate and the Doc

Magnus stopped by the infirmary on her way to the SHU to question the prisoners. She knocks on the door. "William, Kate your dressed in their I hope?"

"Magnus. What makes you think Kate and I are fooling around in here. I feel like I have been hit by a truck." Kate had frown on her face as she looked at Magnus.

"Okay bad joke. But I really came down here to talk to Kate."

"About what Magnus?" Kate asked.

"I am going to the SHU. Want to come?"

"You bet."

"What? You want her to go with you to the SHU? Why not just give the prisoners the death sentence? It would be more humane the letting her get them."

"I will see that she does not kill any one William."

"Can I beat on them a little Magnus, please?"

"We will see Kate, but no killing."

"Ah why not?"

"Because I promised William. So no killing understood." She told Kate as they both walk out of the infirmary.

She led Kate down to the cells.

When Kate saw the prisoners she let out a low growl.

"Enough of that Kate." She led her to the first cell. With Kate following behind. "Remember Kate no killing that is final."

Kate nodded .

Magnus led her into the first cell. They entered. Magnus pulled up a chair and sat. Kate stood just to behind and to the right of her. "Lets get this over. Who are you?" Magnus asked the man who just sat on the bed opposite her.

He didn't say anything to Magnus, didn't even blink.

"I would hate to waste my time on you, but this young woman wants pay back for the team member you guys hurt. So she wants to beat the answers out of you right Kate."

She just smiled at him. "I brought along something just to make it a fair fight." She said. Then drew the combat knife from behind her back and tossed it at the prisoners feet. "Go ahead and pick it up coward." He did.

She just smiled at him like a hungry tiger eyeing its next meal.

Magnus just watched her walk forward towards the armed man. The man lunged at her with the knife in his right hand. She stepped to his right side grabbing his hand and his right arm, pulling him he went by she stuck her right foot out tripping him and causing him to do a face plant on the floor. As he went by she used the momentum as he went by on his way to the floor. To finish twisting his right arm up behind his back forced it up as far as she could without breaking it. With pain shooting up his right arm his. Caused him to lose his grip on the knife. When she sat on his back and grabbed the knife from his loosened grip. She put it right against the veins of left side of his neck.

When he felt that he stop struggling and gave up. "Can I kill him Magnus?"

"Maybe Kate. That will depend on the answers he gives. Who sent you?" Magnus asked the prisoner.

"I don't know? I was only hired help."

"Then who does?"

"One of the two dead men. He hired me and the rest to find an abnormal for some guy. That's all I know."

"Only hired help? What where your orders if anybody got in your way?"

"To kill them."

"Kate where though here. She drew her hand across her throat.

The man panicked. "Don't kill me please."

Kate pushed her knee into the mans back and placed her left arm across the mans throat. Pulling back with her arm and push down with her knee till the prisoner passed out. Then she let go of the lose body and got up to face Magnus. "Are we going to question the others?"

"No. I will have The Big Guy do it. But if they are only hired help. It is best to let them go with a warning. If we see them again the sentence is death."

"Good, I need to get back to Wills bedside by." She went back to the infirmary.

Will looked up as she came back to the infirmary.

"Your smiling so you had fun. You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Nope Magnus didn't want me to, but next time we meet I get to."

"Lets hope their isn't a next time."

2

Dr. Helen Magnus though of the best way to tell William and Kate. That she had decided to let Henry and The Big Guy in on their secret. She left her office and went to the infirmary. When she got their she went in and closed the door, went up to Williams bed looked at them both. Then told them what she was going to do. "William, Kate. I have decided to let Henry and The Big Guy in on are secret."

"Are you sure that's wise Magnus?" Will asked.

"Of the rumours that I have heard whispered around the sanctuary about you two you bet it is wise William."

William and Kate looked at each other. "Have you heard of some of the more outlandish rumors that are going around. About me being an alien from a nother world. When the abnormal bit me the truth was revealed to you. And Kate it turn out was my human mate?" William smiled, then laughed at that one.

"William that one was not funny." Kate said.

"Well I am going to have them spread more rumors about you two so when the truth does leak out the others wont be able to tell the truth from the lies."

They both liked her plan.

She got her phone out called Henry then the The Big Guy. "Henry report to the infirmary. The Big Guy report to the infirmary." Then ended each call.

When they both had come in. She had them both take seat. "Here is the truth. When my daughter Ashley died William came to me in my bedroom. To tell me what happened to Ashley was not my fault but his. He went on to tell me that at a long time ago. The spirits of Ashley, William and their daughter inhabited other bodies. They had abilities than which make the ones they have now pale compared to what they have now. His bother cursed them so when one dies the others have to wait till they die are reborn."

"What makes this time so different?" The Big Guy asked.

"Because Ashley was frozen in time. William was born then died but Ashley lived on. It was not till their daughter was born and died that Ashley's life was forfeit. All William could do was by her as much time as possible to be with me. Afterwards he told me the truth about Ashley, his daughter and himself. He told me that their was already another Kate."

"But how?" The Big Guy asked.

"William does not fully know. But the best guest is she was conceived almost at the same time when took Ashley out of suspended animation. Though they had different bodies they shared the same spirit. Do not ask me how it just is.

"Wait doc are you saying they are married? Come on get real doc. They can hardly stand being around one another much less be married." Henry said.

"Show him Kate."

"Can't I just beat him into believing you Magnus?"

"Now that's the Kate we all know and love." He sneered.

Kate stared to get out of her chair.

"KATE sit down." Will said commandingly.

Kate sat but was still glaring at Henry.

"Do as Magnus ask, it will shock Henry more than beating on him ever could."

She reach into her righthand pocket and pulled out his and hers wedding bands. Then put them on Will and her wedding fingers.

Shocking Henry. "Its true?"

The Big Guy just sat their. This explained so much. Why Kate spent so much time in here. Why she was wearing perfume, make up and liked food she hated and hated food she liked.

"More true than you know my friend. And surprised Big Guy?" Will asked.

"Nope."

"I want you two to go spread lies about these two so when the truth comes out and it will. The others here wont be able to tell the truth from the lies. Until I tell them." She dismissed them to go do what she asked them to do.

3

Dr. Helen Magnus had, the Cat scan photos of Williams right arm Ball and Shoulder joint to show Dr. King one of the for most Arthroplasty surgeons that Dr. Magsun knew and had helped so he owed her a favor. She was going to call that maker in. He had the skill that she did not to help William she hoped.

When Dr. Magnus called and asked him like to have lunch with her? He said yes just name the time and place. She said tomorrow at the sanctuary and named the time. He agreed. He had his nurse clear his calendar for tomorrow.

The next afternoon he drove up to the front gate of the sanctuary and rang the bell. When it got answered they asked who it was. He told them who he was and was let in that Dr. Magnus was expecting him. He park his car went up to the front door and knocked. Henry greeted him and let him in. He showed Dr. King in and led him to where Magnus was waiting for him in the library.

Henry open the door and showed Dr. King in. Then shut the door after him. So he and Magnus could talk.

As he walked in to the room.

"Hello Dr. King." She waved him over to come sit next to her.

"Its been to long Helen."

"I know, but its nice to see old friends again."

He sat down next to Helen and she gave him a cup of tea.

"Well what brings you calling?"

"We eat first come. I am sure you will find the food here up to even your high standards."

"You seem pretty sure of that Helen?"

"Well we shall see wont we Doctor..."

They got up and she threaded her arm though his and led him though the door of the library to the nearest kitchen. Where their lunch a waited them.

The Big Guy had spent all morning getting the ingredients to make lunch for Dr. King and Magnus. He hoped that this Doctor was worth all his efforts. When they where through with lunch he asked Helen where did you get your cook. "That was great and fantastic. Let me greet the chef."

"You wont believe your eyes unless I show you. Big Guy come on out here Dr. King wants to thank you himself for the great meal you fixed."

Dr. King was expecting real french chef. He got a shock. A seven-foot Bigfoot in a butlers uniform. He was speechless at first but quickly found his voice. "I thank you for this amazing meal that you made for lunch my go man. Thanks for the honor of making this meal for me."

The Big Guy thank him. "I hope you where worth my effort." The Big Guy grunted as he turned to leave.

"Dont let his parting words did not offend you. The Big Guy does not hold back on anything. He does not see any need to."

"Lets get right to it. What do you want of me?"

She clapped her hands. Henry came out. She spoke a few words to him. Then he left to go to her office.

They made small talk until Henry came back and placed in front of Magnus. She took the file. Thanked him. Then slide the file across to Dr. King. "Here is the real reason I asked you over in the first place. Look at this, are job is dangerous and one of my people was hurt and needs your help. You see I maybe very good in may fields of medicine. But this is one area that you are better than I am. And he needs your help not mine."

He took the file and opened it. Looked through it, then took the file that held his CT scan. He held the photos up to the light and looked at them. Than looked at them again and studied them carefully. Then he looked at Helen than asked. "When do I get to meet my patient?"

"Now if you wish to."

They both got up out of their chairs. Then Magnus led him to the infirmary to meet Kate and William. At the infirmary door she asked Dr. King if he would wait here. She would come back and get him." Then she went through he door and was back in minutes. She open the door for him so he could see William.

As he came in. He heard Helen tell the man laying in bed and a women who was sitting next to the head of left side of his bed. "This is Dr. King a friend of mine."

He came up to the right side of Williams bed. Helen went to stand on the left side of the bed. As he pulled on a pair of gloves as he sat down and pulled a tray of instruments to him. And raised his bed from being flat on his back to a sitting position. He then picked up a pair of medical scissors and cut the wrappings covering Wills left arm and shoulder wound.

Will winced a little.

The Dr. King said sorry for that. The wrapping had some died blood cling to his skin.

Kate stared to stand up rage showing in her eyes. Will placed his right hand on her shoulder and guided her back to her seat. But she was still glaring at Dr. King for hurting Will.

He talked to Will directly. "This is going to hurt when I start removing this bandage. It is because the blood has dried on the bandage." When he started pealing the bandage off his shoulder and arm.

Will hissed in pain. When Kate heard it she jumped out of her seat of the sound of his pain. Magnus got between her and the Dr. King.

"Sit down Kate, NOW." Shouted Will as his voice got louder when Dr. King finished removing his bandage.

"Sorry Dr. Zimmerman. The blood had dried and was sticking to your skin when I removed the bandage. When I'm finished, I will put a new one on your wound."

He nodded yes.

After Dr. King had removed. His wound started bleeding a little. He cleaned it up. Then study the injury. Then started putting a fresh bandage on the wound. When he finished he wrapped it up and taped it lowering the bed back.

"Can you do it?" Magnus asked him.

He looked at Helen. "I can do it, but he will need a new ball and joint socket. For his right arm and shoulder if he hopes to gain any to full range of movement back again."

"That's what I feared. That's why I came to you. You were the best I could think of."

Review


	7. Operation

Operation

The surgeon had already went up the elevator with Dr. Magnus.

"Who was that young woman sitting next to my patient? I know she wasn't family or related to him. The file said he only living relative is his father. All other family members have passed on. So if she is not related to him by blood that leaves only marriage. And the file said that he is single no fiancé. She was glaring at me like I was hurting someone very important to her. Who was she?" He asked.

Helen thought on it a minute. "A teammate. You know the wounds that you saw on your patient." She said as they walked on.

"Yes?"

"He got those saving her life."

"Your kidding?"

"No. Are work is dangerous sometime. When can you Operate?"

"The sooner the better."

"Tomorrow soon enough for you?"

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

"But getting an Operating room the staff and the equipment for that type of operation would take days. If not weeks?"

"This way." Magnus showed the Surgeon.

She led him to an operating room. The equipment for the operation. And the specialized ball and joint setup for Williams right arm.

"How did you get all this?"

"It is best that you do not know. Are you free tomorrow."

"Yes? But don't know if my team is?"

"I would like it best if you used my team for this."

"Only if his teammate is not part of it. And we will need a dry run though before we do anything."

"I would expect no less. Lets say tomorrow morning. I will bring my car and pick you up at your place at nine in the morning."

"Fine with me. See you then Helen."

1

After seeing Dr. King out. Magnus went back down to the infirmary. She entered.

"Well Magnus is he going to put me back together again?" Will asked.

"He is going to try William. But only if Kate is not their." Magnus said.

"What." Kate said jumping up from her chair knocking it over.

"His words not mine. But he has a good point. You would not be able to keep a cool head with William there on the table."

"I would to." Kate almost shouted.

"Enough. Kate with me on the table the surgeon has enough to worry about. Then being attacked by some crazed woman. Sorry your out."

"But honey I'm only looking out for you."

"I know. I know but if you want to help me. Then you will let him patch me up. Then we can go from their."

"You win I will stay out of it. I promise."

"Thank you Kate."

She lend down and picked up her chair. She righted it sat down next to Wills bed. She leaned forward and nuzzled Wills neck as Magnus turn to leave the two of the alone.

2

The next at nine o'clock sharp. Magnus car pulled up in front of Dr. Kings house. Helen walked up to the front door. Rang the door bell. She heard the dog start barking when she did. She heard foot steps coming to the front door. Instead of Dr. King it was the nanny.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am Dr. Helen Magnus. I came to pick Dr. King."

"Yes. He will be with you shortly, he is running late. If you wouldn't mind coming in and waiting, he will be with you in a minute."

So Magnus came in to wait and with in a minute Dr. King was with her. " Helen, sorry but I got a call at the last-minute. You know how it is everyone wants a piece of your time and always at the lats minute. Lets go before anyone else calls."

Helen just shook her head and led the way out the door why he grabbed his jacket shut the door. And caught up with Helen. He open the door for her to get in then followed her a shut the car door. As before they made small talk till they got to the sanctuary.

As Magnus led him towards her office. "In my office you will meet the rest of team. Be ready though they are not human. You can be sure they know what to do. just tell them and they will do it, believe me I trained them all myself and would trust them with my life. Oh and the woman is not their. She will be watching from outside the viewing glass only.

"I'm sure that took some convincing?" He said.

"Not really. When William got her to see that you were his best hope of getting put back together. That you would be under enough pressure with that. You did not need a crazy woman ready to attack him at any moment." Magnus laughed at that.

"He really said that?"

"Yes. Their was some more but you get the gist of it."

'Theirs more going then just one saving her life much more.' Then he followed Magnus into her office and the group of humans and creatures. Then sat for introductions.

"Sit everyone. This is Dr. King Williams surgeon. She pointed at the man who had followed her in. The Big Guy is head nurse. She pointed at The Big Guy. Henry is the tech. I am anesthesiologist as well a your nurse. And back up doctor all in one. Delcan you are charge why I am in the operating room. If there is an emergency call Kate. She can handle it believe me. Lets get to work everyone. "All but Delcan got up and left the room.

"Doctor?" She point at the surgeon. "It is your show now."

"A dry run through in the OR." Dr. King said.

After the dry run through, they went to the nearest kitchen to talk about how it went. "Well The surgeon said. Is their anyway that we can make it run smoother?"

"Yes we can get rid of the surgeon." Joked Henry.

"Hey you would be jumpy if you had that young women was glaring at you."

"Well you wanted to make it as realistic as possible. Right doc?"

"Wells he has you there." Magnus said.

"After lunch we better get William ready for his One o'clock Operation."

2

After Kate had returned form surgeons dry run.

"So how went the dry run?" Will asked.

"The surgeons had a fit of nerves once or twice. I was to busy glaring at him to keep track." Kate smiled.

"Kate that's me going under that knife. Please be gentle as possible to him okay?"

Kate got to the left side of his bed and leaned over on his chest just to listen to his heart beat. She loved the sound of his heart beat. She fell asleep listening to it.

3

When Magnus and Henry came in to take William to the operating room. They found Kate sound asleep on Williams chest. They shook her awake so they could get will ready.

"I'll be back Kate." and waved by to Kate. As Henry and Magnus rolled him out the door and to the pre-op room to get him ready.

Leaving the infirmary Kate started walking up and down the hallways. Even went and stood on the north tower roof and looked over old watch for hours then went back down stairs to the glass windows so she could see Will on the operating table. Will was pale but the surgeon was almost done with Will. She would be glad to hold him again for now she could only watch.

Finally they got done with Will they had closed him up and bandaged him then sent him to recovery room. She raced down the stairs to meet Magnus when she came out. When she got their Magnus hadn't entered but the surgeon had.

"Well? how did it go doc?" Kate asked.

"Fine. William will be waking up in about one hour. As for the surgery it went better than I thought. He should regain movement in most if not all of his in the right side shoulder and arm." The surgeon said.

"Thank you Doc. Thank you." she said. Than hugged him.

The surgeon got a slight smile on hes lips.

Henry cleared his throat to get the doc's attention. "Where's are hug or I'm I only chopped liver?" Henry asked.

"Come on let's get something to drink in the Kitchen?" He asked. Henry.

Will was starting to get his bearings back. When Kate came through the door.

"Wwwhhhatsss uuuupppp ssswwwweeeeetttt hhheeeaarrrrtttt? Cccccoooommmmeeee ggggiiiivvvvvvveeee uuuuusssssss aaaaaaa kkkkkkkkkkiiiiiisssssssssssssss..." Will slurred when Kate came into view.

Kate laughed softly. And came forward and gave Will a great big kiss on the lips.

Review I thought It would be better to end it here see you next week maybe.


	8. Recovery

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter/update out their but I did a lot a rewriting with this one. I hope you like it.**

It had been almost four months since the operation. Magnus did research to help William with his injures.

Magnus had taken his casts off his legs and all his wounds had healed. His legs, arm and shoulder joint where all only authorized him for light duty.

She had taught Kate what she need to do. In order to help him get the use of his right arm and shoulder back. She would show her how to do it right, then watch as she took over the treatments. She made sure Kate knew his exercise routine.

* * *

She helped him down to the exercise room. "Sit on the edge of the exercise table. Raise your right arm parallel to your shoulder hold to the count of ten. Do it ten times."

He raised his arm and did as she asked. Then she had him raise his right arm to shoulder height and do a circle forward ten times. Then the backwards ten times. He did.

She got him to stand up and squat down ten times. When he finished. She had him stand on one leg and count to a hundred. Than the same for the other. When he had finished. She had him get on the bike and ride for twenty minutes none stop. Than his exercise routine was over.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" Will panted as Kate helped stand on his own.

"Till your strength is back in your arm and legs and Magnus returns you to full duty." Kate said.

Every other day she helped to the exercise room sat him on the exercise table. Ran him though his exercise routine. when he got stronger she would just walk beside him, made sure he did his routine.

Magnus would check up on William. To see how he was doing. She would check up on his legs than his right arm and shoulder. To see how he was doing. When he had improved enough she had put him back on light duty. Kate was his fetch and carry person. She paid him back by bring his exercise task master.

* * *

When Will had finely been put on light duty and allowed to sleep in his own bed with the promise that Kate would sleep in hers.

He went to bed a week. After falling asleep he started to dream**._ He, Kate and Magnus got locked in the bank vault with george. George had just collapsed to the floor, Magnus was buying time by folding him in half. Kate was moving some shelves out-of-the-way. Before they could do anymore the creäture that had been in george exploded. When it came out the creäture went on a feeding rampage and Magnus was first on the list. It jumped on her. Before he could stop it killed her by eating through the skin and bone of above her heart was of tissue paper. It turn on Kate next. He push her out-of-the-way and received a mortal stomach wound saving her. As this world was going black. He saw Kate standing up to the creäture with no fear in her eyes only rage for what the creäture had done to her teammates. Will tried to gasp out his last words to her. I Love you Mara. the last words he thought before his world went black._**

Wills eyes popped open. He was gasping for breath as the sheets had gotten entangled about him as he thrashed about in his nightmare. He untangled himself from his sheet and tossed them on the floor as he sat up. He was drench in sweat from his head to hiss toes. He headed to the bathroom for a shower. His body ached from the nightmare and he only wanted to take a long hot shower so he could relax. Afterward he would go up to the north tower for some to think.

After his shower he dressed and chose to walk the halls. Then the north tower to think when he finished walking the halls. _What a nightmare. How will I be able to tell Kate or Magnus for that matter? _

Later as Will stood on the wall near the edge leaning against the flag pole looking out over old city as his eyes glazed over.

Kate's phone rang. She slowly woke up and reach for it with her eyes closed. She answered it. "Who is it?"

"It is Magnus is William with you Kate?"

"No. Why?"

"I just called Williams phone and then his room and he is not answering. So I called you next hoping he may have come to you during the night."

The moment that Magnus said William She sat up in her bed. Turned on the light then started looking for her clothes. She got dressed in a hurry by the time Magnus had finished speaking. She got dressed and ready for action. Like in the old days. "Magnus where is the most likely place for Will is?"

"The north tower? Why? Oh!"

"I'm going to the north tower to have a look. If I find him I'll call you." Then she hung up the phone with a click. Then she was out of her bedroom headed towards the north tower at a dead run. Her husband may need her. _I am coming William._

_'His wife was one of the royal gaurd and his bodyguard. She saved his life on more times than he could remember. You didn't have to have gifts, but it didn't hurt if you were. And his bodyguard had gifts almost as strong as he was. And he knew it, like the time they had the blow-up in his royal apartments. She had told him to stay behind and safe with small detachment of the guard but he ignored her. He Ordered all the guard forward to attack the bandits. They kill or captured all the bandits. When they got back home. The argument start over her trying to protect him. The fight latest most of the day, finally the end up in his apartments. The wards placed on the royal apartments to keep nightmares and those events that caused theirs gifts to run amuck from hurting or effecting others simply were not made to hold two whos gifts were of similar power levels. If my dad and brother hadn't been there to place wards around his rooms the castle may have been lost that day. Instead they only found us in the rubble of my rooms. Man what a day that was.'_

"Will snap out of it." She shook Wills shoulders. Then placed arms around his waist and hugged him. "Here let me help you down of the wall

He just nodded yes.

She helped him down off the wall and back inside than called Magnus. " Doc I found Will and he is safe with me. Yes. you want us to come where? Yes we will be there in twenty." She lowered the phone and click it shut. than spoke to him. "Magnus wants to see us in her office in twenty minutes."

* * *

**Review**


	9. Learning

**After Kate finds William on the roof of the north tower. Magnus wants to speak to them in the sitting room.**

* * *

They go down the stairs off the roof of the north tower to see the doc. They take the elevator down to the sitting room floor. They get out both thinking their own thoughts. 'What does the doc want of us now?' Kate thought.

'What does Magnus want of us?' Will thought.

They walked up to the sitting room door. Will raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in you two." Magnus said.

They went in. "What's up?" Will asked her.

She pointed at the couch. "Sit then we will talk." As she had a cup of tea on table next to the chair she was sitting in. By the burning logs in the fireplace.

"Doc..."

"Sit down you two."

They looked at one another than gave into her and sat down.

"That is better, now we can talk."

"What do you want to know Magnus?"

"I have to know so I can keep both of you and the sanctuary network safe. So what is your full abilities both armed and unarmed combat as well as any other abilities.

They looked at one another. _How do I fully describe are abilities to her?_

She asked him? "Do we tell her all?"

"All. Tell her or better show her."

"Show me what?"

"Are abilities."

* * *

"First let me tell you what I can do physically. The closest type of combat to what I've known is close quarters combat both armed and unarmed combat. Plus we are both gifted in the ability to use matter and energy or both and trained to use both to the best of are abilities. We are sensitive to the energy all around us. If that energy is more chaotic there is more of a chance that I will feel it and she will not. I can calm it. I am like an earth mage. Anything that effects the natural environment I feel it if I don't guard against it."

"Kate is more of a warrior bent. In training of armed and unarmed combat. I'm like Will only training. She has a warriors training. Her gifts are mostly combative either Offensive or Defensive in nature. She can do things I can only dream about and I can do things she can only dream about."

* * *

After talking with them. She told them to get ready to tested in armed and unarmed combat gifts also. She would see them in the testing room in twenty minutes. Then she dismissed them.

She finished her tea, got up and went to her room. Got ready to tested both William and Kate to the fullest of their abilities.

When it came time all three of them where dress in tight gym clothes.

She tested William first.

He did not rush in and attack her but tested her out first. She was strong and had few weak spots. So he tried to get her to over commit. She almost fell for it, but she was able to avoid it. She backed up and kept him at bay. She finely recovered her balance. Then attacked, he was able hold his own. She tested him to the fullest her ability finely knocking him down and pinning him to the mat. When he tapped out. She got of him and gave him a hand up. She dismissed him. He went to sit down on the empty bench by the wall.

She motioned to Kate that it was her turn. They faced off. But unlike her husband. She attacked right off the bat. She was good but this Kate/Mara was better. She was on the defensive from the beginning but new Kate was better. She was a doctor not a warrior like her. In the end she knocked down and pinned to the mat. When Magnus tapped out. She helped her up and let go of her hand and went over and sat next to Will.

For armed combat Kate knew more than William and was more experience than he was. She even knew how to use several weapons that she had never heard about. He could use must of the weapons his wife could but not all. He had heard of the weapons that Magnus had not.

Magnus was the equal to his wife with guns, knifes, swords, rifles and of the weapons Magnus used.

Now she wished to see their abilities.

"Will, did you bring it with you?" Kate asked him.

He nodded yes. Then walked over to an empty bench and passed his right hand over it in a brushing motion. A shimmer like a fading heat waves that you see coming off the street on a hot summers day, leaving a gym bag in its place. "Right here." He said. Then he opened it and took two wrist bracelets. They both had symbols on them. One he put on over his right wrist. The other he tossed to her which she did the same as he. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a protection charm for Magnus. He closed the bag and walked over to Magnus. Handed her the charm. "Put this on for your own protection."

"William where did that bag come from?"

"Its been here the whole time. I just made it visible to you. We thought it best that you didn't know it was their. Little tricks like that are impressive but its only a trick. You see it's the bending of light waves so they go around an object that making it invisible."

She took the charm from William. It was the size of a silver quarter and had several protective symbols on it. A hole for string that was tied into a knot so it could be hung from her neck.

"Magnus move next to the wall. Then we will begin to show you are other abilities."

Magnus moved next to the wall and watched.

"Ready Kate?"

"Ready Will."

They went to the center of the room. Turn so they where back to back closed their eyes. Took a deep breath and they gathered their power and as they slowly let go both as they raised their arms and hands so that they came together above their heads. When visible his power was warm forest green color. Hers a fire-red color. As their powers united as one they became a gold color. Their power came up in shimmering heat waves from the circle of power. To become a still and clear dome of power above their heads.

She watched as they did this.

They showed Magnus the Basics of what they could both do. Then what each one could do singly. She started showing what she could do. With bolts of force, fire, lighting, water and many other types. Plus the ability to use the elements.

Now he could do as she but with balls instead of bolts. He was able to use the elements. Plus the are both where able to feel energy. He was more sensitive to any energy that caused changes in the energy field around him. She was not. He could feel the slight change in the energy field which is why he made such a good psychologist.

When they were finished showing Magnus their full gifts and what they could do with them. They just did everything in reverse.

When they finished William was tired . He asked Kate to get the charm he had given Magnus.

She walked over to her and asked for it back.

She took the charm from around her neck and gave it to her.

"Is their anything else that you two need to show me?"

"No that's all theirs no more."

Magnus nodded then left.

_Kate wonder what was wrong with Will? Why was he so tired? This was hardly a tiring use of his powers, even if they where only a shadow of their former abilities? _

"Kate I'm going to go take a nap for little while wake me in two hours so I can shower and change clothes for dinner."

"Are you Okay Will?"

_"Just_ wake me."

"Okay." They finished cleaning up the room. Then he took the bag and left.

_What's wrong Will? Why wont you let me in? Why, Why?_

**Review.**


	10. Wills Secret

After showing abilities along with his with hers. He was exhausted and only wanted to go take a nap. He knew his wife had to know why just doing such minor things exhausted him so much. When the work out should not have made him so. He knew he would be careful around her. Nobody else would notice or guess the truth that their was something wrong with him but Magnus.

He was extra careful around those two. Kate because she keep after him to have their daughter and end the curse. Magnus for his safety and the sanctuary's as well.

How could he tell her that they would have to wait several months be for they could even try to have a their daughter? How was he going to tell Magnus that he could only use his major abilities when their no other way out. It was just to draining on him other wise.

After She came and woke him from his nap. "Will why was showing your abilities to Magnus so draining on you?" Kate asked.

"What?" Will asked.

"You heard me? Why."

"I just wasn't ready for it is all."

"Will what is the real reason?"

"I told you already, now let me get ready for dinner."

She threw up her arms in frustration and walked out of his room slamming the door behind her.

He went into the bathroom leaning against the sink with his head down in shame. 'Why didn't I just come out and tell her the truth, why, why, WHY?'

He came out of his room after getting ready for dinner and walked to the dinning room. It felt like the walk of shame for him. She kept looking at him after he had come in and sat down in his seat. Magnus saw that some thing was wrong between those two and made up her mind to have a talk with William later, after dinner.

They where having some apple pie with whip cream for desert. When they had finish and started to get up to leave Magnus asked William stay in his seat she wanted to talk to him about the sanctuary.

Henry and some of they others looked at him, what did you do now?

He just sat back down and ignored the looks the others gave him. He just waited for the room to clear so she could get this take over. Though he was pretty sure he knew what she want to talk about in the end.

After the other had left the room he tried to speak but she stopped him with a raised hand. "Magnus..."

"Big Guy." She called.

He came out of the kitchen. "Yes Magnus?" he asked.

"Could you bring a severing of tea to my office for I and William?"

"Right away."

He went back into the kitchen to do as she asked.

She motion to him to follow her. As she got up and left the dinning room and went to her office.

He got up out of his chair and followed right behind her.

She sat down on her couch and motioned for him to take one of the other chairs in her office. then waited for the Big Guy to bring the severing of tea in. She studied him as she wait for their tea.

It made him nervous. but he didn't show it.

The Big Guy bought the tea in. He poured her a cup. Then he pour him a cup. Then set the pot down on the tray and left the room.

She took a sip of tea from her cup and saucer. Than placed it down on the small table next to her.

He really didn't like tea but took a sip of it any way just to please her.

"What is going on between you and Kate?"

He jerked almost spilling his tea. "Nothing, nothing at all, what makes you say any thing is going on between us?"

"Well the tension in the dinning room was thick enough between you two. You could cut it with a knife. So I ask again what is up with you two?"

He turned away so he didn't have to look at Magnus.

"Dr. Zimmerman! What is up with you?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Bloody Hell. Tell me what is wrong so I can help. Our I will have Kate do it for me?"

He turned and looked in her eyes. "You wouldn't?"

"I would. If it is the only way to get you to talk what is wrong between you two and how to solve it."

He got up out his chair and started to leave.

She opened her phone. "Leave and I will have Kate bring you back any way she sees fit?"

He stopped in his tracks slumped his shoulders. "You win Magnus."

"Come sit in your chair William?"

He did as she told him. "What is eating at you and Kate?"

"When I protected Kate from being bitten by that abnormal and shot by the other team after it. Normally if I hadn't been shot I would have recovered. But being shot as well as bit would have killed most people. But I survived it. But the recovery is taking me longer than I counted on. I was hurt just as fall was being and now that it is winter the life force is dormant an I will have to wait till the end of spring and beginning of summer before I get my full abilities back."

"William that does not explain the trouble between you and Kate."

"I I I..."

"Yes?"

"I wont tell you."

"You leave me no choice William." She flip open her phone and hit speed dial before he could say any thing to her. "Kate would you come to my office now, I have William down here he wants to talk to you. You will be down here in a few minutes."

**Review**


	11. Kate learns the truth

Magnus was on her phone calling another. All Will heard was bring something to read before she hung up. In a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and The Big Guy walked in. "Yes Magnus?"

"Take care tea then come right back."

He nodded and did as she asked. Then came right back to stand right beside her.

Their was another knock on her door. She got up off her couch and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Kate come in and sit down on the couch. Get up William and sit down on the couch as well."

As he got up out of his chair and went over and sat down sat on the far side of the couch. As faraway from Magnus as he could get. She came in and sat as near as she could get to Magnus on the couch. That left an open an open space between them.

"Now you will sit their as long as it takes for you to work this out. And the Big Guy is going to see that neither of you move from the couch till you do. Big Guy did you bring something to read why you see to it that they work this out.?"

"Yep."

"Then I am going to the library to do some research. Than she looked at them, no shouting." Than she left the room closing the door behind her.

The Big Guy went to one of the chairs with his book sat down opened it and started reading. He totally ignored the them as he read.

"Well are you going to tell what's wrong with you Will?"

"No."

"She said you where ready to tell me?"

He just looked away.

"What's wrong, Is it me? Do I turn you off?"

He glanced at her. "Its me not you." He said in a shamed voice.

"How?"

He just stared at the fire in the fireplace.

"I can't help you. If you wont tell what the problem is?"

He just continued to stare at the fire in the fireplace.

She moved over next to him reached out with her right hand and grab his chin. She turned his face until faced hers. She looked right in to his eyes. And spoke in the language that they used when he was a prince and she his bodyguard. She asked him. "What is wrong?" He didn't say anything back.

"Why wont you talk to me?"

He just looked in her eyes. Then moved closer to her and almost gave in. At the last-minute he pulled away from her. When he did he could see the pain he caused in her eyes. He felt like a heel.

She could see the love in his eyes. As they almost kissed, then he pulled away from them. He didn't know the pain he was causing her. But she could see the echo of that pain in his eyes. 'Why what is wrong?'

He started to get up from the couch.

"I wouldn't Will." The Big Guy rumbled from where he sat.

He froze and then sat back down.

She suddenly reached over garbed Wills chin turning him face to face with her. Then brought her lips to his in a deep kiss. He melted in to her arms. As they snaked around his neck.

His arms snaked around her waist hugging her deeply as they kissed.

When she felt him stiffen up. She tightened her hold around his neck.

In time he slowly loosened up and relaxed into her embrace.

She slowly broke the kiss and just leaned into him. And didn't let go of his neck and she let his arms settle loosely around her waist.

'This is wrong but it feels so right. I better stop this now before it goes to far. And I lose control and we lose everything. He thought'

She felt him start to pull away again. "No Will, stay with me. Let me help you. Just tell me what is wrong so we can fix it please?" She begged of him.

His resistent cumbered at her words. He never figure on how much he was hurting her. Only the price they would pay, if they did the act. He could no longer hide the truth from her. It was time she knew the full truth. "Okay you want to know what has been on my mind these last few days?"

"Yes."

"When I got shot by other retrieval team members. Then bitten by the abnormal we came to retrieve. I took a precaution ahead of time, by using my abilities to heal if I got shot or poisoned. I never thought it would be both. Know one else would have survived such injuries not even Magnus."

"Even Magnus?"

"When you rolled me off you and the pain was too much for me I fainted. Then you touched your ring finger to mine and reversed the curse."

"How?"

"What was spiritual became physical. They way I could tell is because of the rings. They went from being only ghostly objects that only you and I could see clearly. To solid gold rings that anyone could see. Everything was reversed. You would be the one who would have the full memory of are past lives not me. We would no longer be drawn together. And if one dies than they would be reborn without waiting for the other to die. When I got shot, bitten and your changing from Kate to Mara it almost cost me my life. See when you changed it drained me of a third of my power and abilities. Being shot and bitten drained me of most of the rest of my power and abilities. I've only got about forty percent back of my power and abilities back. It was the reason I was so tired when we finished showing Magnus are power and abilities."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Will?"

"Because I know how much having are daughter and breaking this curse means to you. But until I get my full power and abilities back having a child is beyond me."

"Why?"

"It's the price I paid so you and are daughter would get a quick and painless death." As he said it he looked away. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes.

Stunned at his words. 'What is the price he paid?'

He just looked at the fire in the fireplace.

She had leaned away from him for a minute. Than leaned right back against him.

**What do you think of this story so far.**


End file.
